3 white stripes
by happywriter780
Summary: those 3 white stripes on his head, it drove you crazy, but he didn't know that... not yet. *ONESHOT* *WARNING IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY* only T because of sadness PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey happywriter780 here and heres a oneshot of you and death the kid . me no own you, no sew we all be happy happy happy !**_

 **KID! POV**

It happened during a mission when I first saw her; Liz and Patty were critically injured and passed out. I was left carrying both of them on Beelzebub (I think it's the name of DTK's skateboard if it isn't please forgive my stupidest.) and I was getting weaker using my reaper powers. My strength failed me and Beelzebub disappeared beneath my feet, we crashed but I broke Liz and Patty's fall and injuring myself by doing so, but I am a grim reaper so I will heal quickly.

Soon things begun to go darker and darker and the hideous beast came to us, but the last thing I saw was a (h/c) girl with twin swords in hand battling the Kishen and sudden blackness.

 **YOU'RE POV!  
** I was walking down the street, going home after a long day of work, my twin partners Josh and Aimee were talking about Attack on Titan and what Josh thinks it should end and Aimee saying no.

"Aim's I really do think that Eren should become king and then slowly seep into madness and on the day of the coronation Eren locks himself in a room while Mikasa and Armin yell at him to come out, point a gun to his head and say "every…. Last…. One." Josh said his golden brown hair near to covering his dark green eyes which stood out against his paper white skin. Aimee was covering her ears and singing "Not Listening." Song she and Josh had the same features but her skin was prettier like snow.

"NO EREN SHALL NOT DIE, YOU MONSTER DON'T THINK THAT EVER AGAIN!" she yelled at her brother they started fighting and getting on my nerves so I decided to 'politely ask' them to stop.

"ALRIGHT QUIT IT YOU TWO BEFORE I FREKIN PUNCH YOU!" after I said that I felt a powerful Kishen soul nearby, Aimee and Josh stopped fighting and immediately turned into their powerful swords weapon form. Their weapon form represented their souls, Aimee's handle was dark obsidian and her blade was so colorful like stain glass you would find in churches but they were made of the strongest materials like diamonds and steel. And her families crest a crescent moon with a cross in the middle of it. Josh on the other hand was different he was stainless steel blade and a red handle; he had his families crest too at the handle and cut edges at the blade. They were powerful because of the close bond they shared, Aimee's weapon form showed that she was a creative and colorful soul with a dark side, Josh's weapon form showed that he was aggressive and plain but also would protect anyone and was an open book.

I ran to the Kishen and begun the fight, the Kishen swept its claws at me from the right so I jumped to the left without a scratch. I was so fast, dodging every attack it gave me it felt like we were dancing a very deadly dance. Finally I delivered the deadly blow through the chest and out came two Kishen eggs. Aimee and Josh formed into their human forms and thanked me for the meal and ate it.

I turned around and found two girls one taller with long brown hair and brutally beat up along with a shorter blond haired girl, and finally a boy my age with raven black with cute 3 white stripes that stood out and he looked drained.

"Aimee, Josh carry the two girls and I will carry the guy." I said and they nodded and we took off into the DWMA which has the best medical care in the world.

 **TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME GOD *Black Star***

 **KID POV**

I slowly regain consciousness and hear a series of voices some familiar and some not, I slowly open my golden eyes and see my father, Dr. Stein, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, a girl with golden brown hair dark green eyes and pretty snow white skin, and a guy who looks similar to her except his skin isn't as nice as the girls but looks paper white. And there was one person that stood out from the rest with (h/c) hair and beautiful (e/c) eyes and (s/c) skin she was looking at me concern and hushed everyone.

"Hello, how are you?" her voice was comforting and warm, this girl I think she was the one who saved me from the Kishen. And those two must be her weapons.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" I asked she smiled and reached her hand out and said.

"(full name) and may I know who you are?" she asked I took her hand and shook it while saying.

"Death the Kid but please call me Kid." She smiled that never ending smile that I now loved….WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!

"Where are Liz and Patty?" I asked, Soul took my shoulder and sighed his other hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry man, but they didn't make it." I looked at him with tears in my eyes, my best friends were gone, I was about to cry until I heard a familiar voice yell at soul.

"YOU IDIOT WE'RE RIGHT HERE WE ARE NOT DEAD!" and then a book hit Soul in the back of his head leaving a dent in his skull. As his head dropped I saw a fuming Liz and a giggling Patty, I sighed in relief knowing they made it.

"Nice shot Aimee," Maka said while high fiving the female golden brunette, she turned to me and then face palmed and then came to me with her hand out and said.

"Hey I'm Aimee and the other one is Josh we are (y/n) weapons." I shook her hand and looked at the boy; I think that they are related. He had a cold demeanor while the other was friendly.

"So Kiddo (y/n) told me about what happened and I'm surprised that she found you passed out. You were asleep for a few days but no worries all the missions and homework you missed were excused so you don't have to do them." Father said, (y/n) looked at her weapons and they nodded, she got up from the seat and with her weapons at tow headed for the door out of the room.

"Hey (y/n), Aimee, and Josh would you stay a minute I would like to talk to you later." Father said, they all looked back surprised and nodded in agreement.

I wonder what they would like to talk about.

 **TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SEBBY!**

 **YOU'RE POV**

It was the end of the day and kid went to sleep, there was something about him that made me want to laugh at everything and get butterflies in my stomach, I thought when I heard he was Lord Death's son he probably got hurt because he was practically asking for it because he ticked it off by acting like a brat. But once he opened his beautiful golden eyes and opened his mouth I learned I was wrong, multiple times I stared at his cute 3 stripes and giggled quietly without being noticed.

I made new friends with everyone of kid's friends, even shy Aimee befriended Crona, who was hiding in a dark corner in the room, and Maka they talked about books and anime and Tsubaki who was equally as shy as Aimee. Josh made friends with everyone and got everyone of their phone numbers.

We waited outside of the infirmary for lord death to talk to us about things. About 5 minutes of waiting death came to us.

"Hiya I wanted to speak to you about joining the DWMA."

And that was the beginning of a long road (Which I am making a short time line of events.)

 **MARCH 15, 2013**

 **KID POV**

After I returned to the DWMA last month I learned (y/n) Aimee, and Josh had joined the DWMA class crescent moon which is my class as well. It was a pleasant surprise when I saw her the first day and got to know each other my only thought was 'who wouldn't want her'.

After the month of knowing each other we got so close and I fell in love with her. I do my best in hiding it although everyone knows except her.

But after yesterday when some guy came up and asked her out, which (y/n) -Chan rejected, I knew I needed to tell her how I felt and not be scared of rejection.

"Hey (y/n) I need to talk to you." I said and she nodded, we went outside after school and walked to her dorm, I forgot what I wanted to say to her until she asked.

"Kiddo are you ok, you seem off." I look at her, her eyes were full of concern and other emotions, and I got lost in them trying to decode them. Before I knew my lips met with hers, and fireworks went off everywhere. The need for air became too great and dominated so we pulled away.

"I love you," I said (y/n) looked at me with tears in her eyes, I knew that those were happy tears, she hugged me and whispered "I love you too." After the long embrace we walked to her dorm hand in hand and a permanent smile on both of our faces.

 **MARCH 15, 2014**

 **YOU'RE POV**

Today was our 1 year anniversary and kid and I went on tons of dates, I recall today last year so perfectly well but I remember the kiss from kid and love confession vividly.

I wondered on what I should get kid for a present, I was thinking and thinking, I got so deep in thought that I didn't notice kid waving his hand in front of me until he kissed my cheek when I snapped out of it. He chuckled and held my hand.

"So what has you so deep in thought?" he asked I sighed and turned to him with a smile that I can't shake off when I'm around him.

"I was thinking of a present to give you for our one year anniversary." He held me closer and pecked my cheek.

"Then how about a romantic picnic at midnight overlooking all of Death City." He asked flirtatiously.

"Fine you shall drive and I'll cook, I love you but not your cooking." I said and hugged him, he laughed and when I pulled away he had a devious smile played on his lips and he was still holding me… oh no.

He began tickling me and we had a tickle war for a few minutes.

 **TIME SKIP TO MAKING DINNER!**

I made dinner which was spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and a bunch of Italian stuff that seemed romantic. And within a few minutes of getting dressed I heard knocking on the white and red door of my dorm and it knocked 8 times, signaling that kid was here.

I took one last look and nodded in approval, my (h/c) hair was braided into a very elegant symmetrical bun, I wore a black and white dress that came to a little bit above my knee and in the middle of my elegant black dress was the deaths mask bold and white, and lastly I wore short heeled heels shiny and black. I opened the door and found kid looking at his best, a suit that looked like the one he wears at school but opposite colors and his hair was combed back but his cute 3 white stripes were still completely visible. I blushed when I noticed I had been staring but little did I know he too was staring. Kid cleared his throat and, while blushing, held out his arm for me to take it, it didn't take long and we drove up to the tallest peak in Death City.

"You look beautiful tonight," kid commented, I blushed again, and pecked him on the cheek as silent thanks and you look amazing. It wasn't a long drive but once we got there a place was already set up, a white sheet was placed evenly on the perfect green grass a two vases of white flowers placed on the sides perfectly. I knew kid must have gone through many near heart attacks and OCD moments preparing for this. I was so happy and grateful that my sweet kid did this for us.

"Thank you kid this is perfect," I said smiling brightly at him,

"Well if I couldn't make things look perfectly symmetrical what kind of Shinigami/ and boyfriend would I be?" I laughed out loud; kid and I had recently watched Black Butler and knew I loved it when Sebastian said "If I couldn't do a simple thing like that what kind of butler would I be?" and things like, us still blushing even after a year of being together, and him knowing every little thing about me to make me feel special when I does those simple things as simple as a I love you make my day, it's those kinds of things like when I make kid blush when I hug him after an OCD moment he had and tell him he is good enough. Those are the types of things that make me love him even more.

 **DECEMBER 31, 2014 NEW YEARS EVE!**

Kid and I had moved into a regular size symmetrical sized house together and nothing could be more perfect, sure we had plenty of fights about bills and work hours and how much money and stuff he could spend on things symmetrical. Aimee and Josh were ok with that knowing that if I am happy than their happy, besides Aimee fell in love with a miester named James with black hair and blue eyes and a red scar on the left side of his face covering his entire eye, Kid and James have had many fights after the first meeting **(Image Zuko's scar but make it smooth and his eye isn't crippled looking and electric blue.)** they too moved in together and are engaged but agreed to marry once school was done and they both had a stable job. Josh is a heart throb but refuses to date anyone, but he and Blair have spent plenty of time for me to know that their something more than friends. Maka and Soul have gotten married and are expecting their first child in a month, Tsubaki and BlackStar are together and are to be wed in 3 months, Patty and Ragnorok are in love and Liz and Crona are in love. Kid and I are still happily in love and are happy a new year is starting, for kid it's because it's another year closer to 2018 and for me it's because it will be my first new year's kiss.

"It's almost time guys come on guys time to count down!" Maka yelled, we all hurried out of the kitchen where all the snacks were and to the living room where our 60 inch screen TV (go big or go home) and the news lady was on the ten second mark.

 **10**

 **It's now or never**

Kid grabbed my hand tightly

 **9**

 **Here goes everything**

Kid made me face him

 **8**

 **YAY MY FAVERIOTE NUMBER!**

Its kid's favorite number

 **7**

 **I can do this**

He reached for something in his right pocket

 **6**

 **Nearly halfway**

Almost halfway to New Year's what does he wants?

 **5**

 **Halfway**

He got down on both knees

 **4**

 **Ok just say words that make girls say yes!**

He reaches into his pockets to pull our two white velvet boxes

 **3**

 **Ok speak**

OMG I KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO ASK

 **2**

" **(y/n) ever since I met you, you have brought me so much joy into my life it would be the best honor in the world to have you become my wife, so I have to ask, will you marry me (y/n)?"**

OMG I'M TEARING UP!

 **1**

 **Come on answer**

"YES!" and I pulled him into a long kiss as well as Maka kissing Soul and Aimee kissing James and every couple in the room sharing a New Year's kiss and a wedding to plan in the morning.

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS**

 **JULY 30, 2015 WEDDING DAY**

Today is the day, the day kid and I have been waiting for, our wedding day. We decided on having a summer wedding mainly because everyone can be here in summer. Lord Death is going to marry us and walk me down the aisle because my father could not be here to do it himself. And my mother was here and I was glad. She was helping me get ready for the big day, I'm so grateful that she was here.

"Oh my, you're the most beautiful bride I have ever seen in my life." My mom said as she hugged me so tight that it was bone breaking. I've missed her so much; she was my best friend and my mother at the same time. I would never get through this day without her, she let me go and spun me around in my dress (insert dream dress) and lead me to the door where Pops (as lord death insets on me calling him) was standing.

"you ready (insert funny nickname)" I giggled and nodded, soon here comes the bride plays, I feel lightheaded as soon as I take the first step, I look down afraid to look up to find him not there. But I find the courage to lift my head to see him, I have never seen him so happy, so handsome, and as I came closer I saw he had tears, but not of sadness but his eyes were so full of love and happiness that I too begun little tears of my own, thank god for waterproof make up.

*time skip to reception*

Kid and I were finally married, I was no longer (full name) I was now (y/n) (m/n) the Kid. And dancing with me was my husband Death the Kid. The title fit him well, I felt comfortable with the title of wife as well. My heart is so full of love, so full of joy, I wouldn't mind to stay like this forever.

 **October 23 2015**

"(y/n), please stay with me, please love." Kid said very sadly, near to tears, as he held my hand while I lay down on that hospital bed. My breaths were shallow and I was in great pain. Our first child was just born, it was a girl, and we decided long ago when we had the ultrasound that her name would be Nanami the Kid. I've got to hold her already, and got to tell her that I loved her and Daddy more than anything in the whole universe.

"Kid, oh my love, my Kid. Promise me Kid, that when Nanami is growing up, tell her about this boy and this girl who fell in love and had one hell of an adventure, and that even when that adventure ended, they still loved each other more than anything in the world. Can you do that for me Kid, please." I said in a very raspy voice, I knew this was to happen, I knew about to die in order to give a life to our child. But I don't regret it, not one minute.

"I promise, I promise that every Wednesday, Nanami and I will see you ok love, I love you so, so much, I love our family, I love you." He said, that was it, that's all I needed to hear, I'm assured, that they will be fine, that they won't forget me.

"I love you too, I love you and your 3 white strips." And with that my body became numb and took one last breath, and let my vision be blurred with white light.

 **October 25 2015**

"We all came here to celebrate the life of (y/n) (m/n) the Kid, she was a friend," Father said motioning his hand to Aimee and James and their son John, Josh and Blair, Liz and Patty, Maka and Soul and their twins Ami and Ash, Crona and Ragnorak.

"She was also a beloved mother and wife and daughter." He motioned his hand to us, Nanami and I, Nanami had my hair and her eyes. The rest was a blur. Nanami was crying, she misses her as much as I do. I've received her will and testament yesterday, she has left everything to Nanami and I, and she gave each of us a note, Nanami is not supposed to read hers until she gets married to her true love. For me, I have to wait for that day too.

As they were putting her in the ground, Aimee came to me crying and hugging Nanami and I promising to be there for both of us. Josh came to me with tears and told me how much she loved me. Oh god how much I miss her.

 **April 21, 2038**

Nanami was really a married woman now, we've been through so much together, and now I'm left alone in my home once again filled with many memories of (y/n), she's been dead for years now, but there is still a dull ache in my chest when I think about her. I've tried moving on, for Nanami, but none of those women could fill the emptiness in my heart the way (y/n) did. I look over to the corner where a picture of (y/n) was. It was on our honeymoon, we went to Paris and she stood in front of the Eiffel Tower smiling. That had been the first day where I didn't have a symmetrical heart attack once. And under that picture was a desk which held (y/n) note to me. Nanami was given hers during her wedding, she promised me she would call and tell me what it said.

I went to the desk and pulled out my letter, in her writing it said _Kid_ I opened the slightly yellow paper carefully.

 _Dear Kid,_

 _Tonight our Nanami became the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen, and tonight was the day she left with her true love on an adventure that only she and that man must go alone. Remember, we were on that adventure once, but that adventure didn't last as long as it should've had. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you there to see our baby walk down the aisle and join you in giving her away._

 _But, I didn't write this letter to get you down, I wanted cheer you up. I remember that faithful night we met, you on beezlebub and you saving Liz and Patty by hurting yourself and putting yourself in harm's way for their sake. And every moment that you were at the hospital I was at your side. And the first thing I've noticed and immediately loved was you cute 3 white strips on your head and I couldn't help but fall in love with you as soon as you woke up and looked at me with those golden eyes of yours. And when you first kissed me, I made a vow that I would marry you one day. And I did, I don't regret anything Kid, I will never regret any of it, I can't because if I would've regretted it I wouldn't of married you and have the happiest life anyone could've had with you. I love you and your 3 white stripes._

 _Love,_

 _(y/n) (m/n) the Kid_

I sobbed so hard that I barely heard the phone ring, it was Nanami, I composed myself and answered.

"Hello, Nanami how are you and Ash?"

"I'm fine daddy, I read mommy's letter to me, and she said how much she loved me and never regretted having me. And how she wished she could've seen me today too daddy… God daddy, I wish I got to know her better." She said, she sounded like she was choking up, I couldn't blame her, I was too.

"She is amazing Nani, don't you forget that, I opened mine too, she said the same thing to me. I love you Nani, go be with your husband."

"Love you too daddy, I'll tell Ash you said hi, love you." And with that she hung up. (y/n) where ever you are, I love you and thank you, even after you are gone your still with us and watching her grow.

 **December 31, 2120**

"We all came here to celebrate the life of Death the Kid, and leaving as his heir to the Grim Reaper position is his Daughter Nanami the Kid. He was someone who everyone admired, much like his friends who are long since passed. And he was a devoted friend, husband, father, and grandfather." As I laid a flower on my father's casket, I hold my husband's hand and held my child close to my side. As the last moments of the funeral ended I stayed behind, my father was buried right next to my mother whose note I still kept close by my side. I looked over the hill to see a younger version of my father and my mother holding hands and looking happily at each other.

There was never a moment in my life where I haven't been happier, and sadder at the same time.

But from moms note this all began with 3 white stripes.

 _ **Longest thing I have ever wrote! Please read and review, flames are allowed, but please review thanks!**_

 _ **happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	2. important authors note

_**Hey happywriter780 here, so If I get 15 reviews I'll make a sequel to this, if you haven't notice I did a HUGE TIMESKIP between from Nanami being a newborn baby to already being a wife and mother. Yea I did that intentionally so questions would be asked, well if I get enough reviews I will make a sequel and it will show what happened during those missing years so really its all up to you.**_

 _ **happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


End file.
